Modern Day Royalty
by weareforeveryoung
Summary: Mikan, the heiress of Sakura Group, was forced by Natsume, the Modern day Prince, to sign a contract about them pretending to be a couple for 5 months so that Natsume won't be engaged to a stranger. But what if the stranger was Mikan? Mikan-14 Natsume-15
1. Chapter 1

Modern Day Royalty

Chapter 1

* * *

It was the 15th day for the month of September, students from Gakuen Alice already went to school. Gakuen Alice changed a lot, students now a days could choose whether they want to stay at their dorms or go home after school, but one thing for sure, " You can't enter without an alice. "

* * *

"Kyaa! Sumire, I think this year will be your year! After chasing Natsume-sama for 3 years, I think this will be the year where all your wishes will come true." said Rio, a member of Natsume-Ruka fans club.

"That's right Rio! I will make sure that my dreams will come true!" said Sumire.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our Student Body President, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga." said the MC

"Kyaa! It's him! Natsume-sama!" shouted the girls from Natsume-Ruka fans club.

"Welcome back, and hope you'll all have a fresh start this school year." said Natsume.

Applause were heard all over the gym as a new school year starts. After the assembly, the students went to their classrooms.

"Natsume, do you have a meeting today?" asked Ruka, as they both went inside the Student Body's office.

"None, I cancelled all my meetings since it's the first day of school." he answered

"I think this year will be boring as always." he added

"Natsume, don't tell me you're gonna use your playboy side again to lessen your boredom this year? " said Ruka

"Nah, I was just joking. Besides, I have a reputation to take care of." said Natsume

"You really changed a lot!" said Ruka

--

"President Sumire look!" shouted a member of Natsume-Ruka fans club

"Oh my gosh! It's Natsume-sama on the cover!" said Sumire

"And the magazine is Bussiness World Magazine!" she added

"Let's read the article about him!" said one of the members

"Natsume Hyuuga, heir of Hyuuga International Corporation, was given the title of "Modern day Prince" because of his talent and skills in managing an international company. Natsume is said to have the position of Vice-President since last year. Many high-class bussinessmen were shocked by Natsume, because at the age of 14 (current age 15) he could already run his own company. It only proves that he is a total genius. He is currently studying at the most elite school in Japan, Gakuen Alice. There is only one thing that Natsume hasn't shown the public yet, his "princess!" Even though he has good looks and a genius kid, Natsume Hyuuga has only one thing missing in his life, a princess. Well, many people from the bussiness world thinks that NatsumeHyuuga the " Modern-day Prince" will soon marry the " Bussiness World's Crown Princess or also called Crown Princess" which is the heiress of Sakura International Group. But these things were just said to be rumors, both companies hasn't made an announcement about this matter."

"What! Who in the world is the Crown Princess?" shouted Sumire

" I know Sakura Group, but I don't know who their heiress is." said one of the members

"Duh! Everybody knows Sakura Group, but what the public doesn't know is their heiress. Only high-class bussinessmen knows her. But I heard that she's like Natsume, she's smart and pretty." said Rio

"Shut-up! As long as she doesn't go at the same school as Natsume-sama, I don't care about her!" said Sumire

"Yeah! You're right President!" the members agreed

* * *

--Dismissal Time--

"See you tommorow Natsume!" said Ruka

"Sure thing Ruka!" answered Natsume as he went inside the limo.

"What's my sched for today?" he asked his assistant

"Well, not much for today Young Master. You only have to attend an induction party together with your parents."

"Boring!" Natsume thought

Natsume went home and got dressed for the event.

"Young Master, the party will start soon." said his assistant

Natsume arrived at the Pavillon, he saw his parents talking to the owner of Sakura Group. He could tell that they were having fun.

"Hmm, that's Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, right?" said Natsume

"Yes, Young Master." his assistant answered

"Well, I haven't seen them for a while. They're my parents' bestest friends since highschool and greatest bussiness partner. If our company collides it will be the greatest company in Japan, and bussiness economy will rise. Unfortunately for them, they don't have a daughter." said Natsume.

"Which means, I can marry whoever I choose." he thought

"Pardon me Young Master, I think your information is wrong. In fact, I knew that they had a daughter." said his assistant

"What!" shouted Natsume

"No! I don't like this, I don't like arranged marriage. I don't like marrying a total stranger!" he thought

Natsume went inside the Pavillon, almost all the paparazzi ran after him saying, "Modern Prince, how come you don't have a princess?" Natsume kept his mouth shut, he doesn't know what to say since he has no "princess" in his life."

He went straight to his parents' table and sat beside them, you could almost tell that he was getting bored. Suddenly, he found himself listening to the conversation of Mrs. Sakura and his mother.

"So how's your son Natsume?"

"He's fine, actually I'm very proud of him." sais Mrs. Hyuuga

"Yeah, I heard he's really good when it comes to bussiness." Mrs. Sakura complimented

"By the way, how's the "princess" of Sakura Group?" asked Mrs. Hyuuga

"They're talkin' about Sakura Group's heiress!" Natsume thought

"I have to move closer to them!" he thought. Unfortunately, he got caught!

"What are you doing Natsume?" asked Mrs. Hyuuga

"Nothing mom, I was just going outside. Bye mom and Mrs. Sakura." said Natsume

He went out of the Event hall and went straight to the lobby.

"You stupid! You almost got caught!" he thought

Meanwhile, Mrs. Sakura and Mrs. Hyuuga were still talkin' about Natsume and the heiress of Sakura Group.

"Do you think we should tell them about their engagement? Besides, Natsume's already 15 while the "princess" is already 14. I think at their age it's their right to know about the engagement." said Mrs. Hyuuga

"Yeah, you're right Kaoru. I think it's time to tell them about the engagement." said Mrs. Sakura

* * *

--Morning-- ( is the assistant of Natsume)

"Mr. Kim, kindly tell Natsume to drop by my office before going to school today." said Mr. Hyuuga

"Yes sir!" replied Mr. Kim

Then Mr. Hyuuga went to his office. Mr. Kim went to Natsume's room.

"Knock knock!" said Mr. Kim

"Hnn" replied Natsume

"Excuse me Young Master, your father told me to drop you by his office this morning before going to school." said Mr. Kim

"Hnn" replied Natsume

* * *

--At the Hyuuga Corporation--

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Natsume

"I'm not kidding you! Our company will collide with the Sakura Group. Besides, the public wants to know who your princess will be. And I think both of you will be a perfect couple, did you know that she was crowned as the Crown Princess? Come on Natsume, you'll be perfect for each other." said Mr. Hyuuga

"But I don't like marrying a total stranger! I don't even know her! I DON'T KNOW HER!" said Natsume

"Well, whether you like it or not, we will still make a public announcement that both of you will be engaged." said Mr. Hyuuga

"When will you tell the public about this?" Natsume asked

"In three weeks." said Mr. Hyuuga

"Uhm, can I go now?" asked Natsume

"Ok." said Mr. Hyuuga

"SLAM!" the door shut.

"He's angry." Mr. Hyuuga thought


	2. Chapter 2

Modern Day Royalty

Chapter 2

* * *

Natsume's car (of course there's a driver) entered the gates of Gakuen Alice. There were many Natsume fans waiting at the school's entrance. Natsume went out from the car, girls were screaming as if it was just the first time they've seen their idol, Natsume.

* * *

He went inside the Student Council's office, then he sat on his chair. Ruka, seeing Natsume's face having such an expression concluded that there's something wrong.

"Natsume, are you alright?" asked Ruka

"Yeah." said Natsume

"You sure?" said Ruka

"I just don't like this day." said Natsume

"You hate everyday of your life." said Ruka

"Let me guess, your dad told you that you're going to be engaged. Right?" said Ruka

"How'd you know?" asked Natsume

"My dad had a meeting at your company, and he told my driver to drop me off at your company before going to school. Actually, I heard some of your employees talking about an engagement." explained Ruka

Natsume just made a grin on his face.

"Haha, so that's why you hate this day, well actually you hate everyday!" said Ruka

"If you weren't my friend I would've punched you right now. Are you really my bestfriend?" said Natsume

"Just joking Natsume." said Ruka

"Haha, I know!" said Natsume

"So who's the girl?" asked Ruka

"A girl known as the Crown Princess, actually I don't know anything about her personally." said Natsume

"So she's a total stranger. Hey, isn't the Crown Princess the Sakura Group's Heiress?" said Ruka

"You knew about that?" asked Natsume

"C'mon Natsume, you're not the only one in this school that's a heir of a company." said Ruka

"Yeah, you're right." said Natsume

"It's kinda boring in here, let's go to class." said Ruka

"Hnn." replied Natsume

* * *

--Classroom--

"Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama are coming!" shouted Rio

Natsume and Ruka entered the classroom, most of the girls were screaming.

"Hnn...That teacher is not here yet, he's late!" Natsume thought, as he sat on his chair then started to read his manga while placing his feet on his table (just like in the anime.)

"Goodmorning students!" said Narumi

"We will have a new student today." he added

Students were so excited to meet the new student, well almost all. Natsume seems to be uninterested, he just placed his manga on his face and pretended to be sleeping. Ruka was playing with his rabbit and seems to be only half interested, while Hotaru was unpredictable.

"Come in Mikan-chan." said Narumi

"Hello, I'm Mikan Sakura!" said Mikan

After hearing the word "Sakura", it caught the attention of the 3 uninterested people. Ruka immediately stopped playing with his rabbit.

"The Crown Princess?" Ruka thought

Hotaru looked at her, but with an emotionless face. While Natsume immediately removed the manga off his face after hearing the word "SAKURA".

"What the!? Is she the heiress, my soon-to-be-wife? If she is, what in the world is she doing here!" thought Natsume

"You can sit beside Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Nogi." said Narumi

Mikan went to her table, and as she passed by her new classmates, many of the girls glared at her. Fortunately, she knew why they were glaring at her like that. She passed by Hotaru's table and smiled at Hotaru, then sat beside Natsume.

Natusme was trying to get a glimpse of her without getting caught. Ruka was doing the same thing, and they both had the same question in mind "Is she the crown princess?"

Mikan looked at Ruka first, "The Animal International Research Center's heir." Mikan thought

Then she looked at Natsume, "I can't believe it! The Modern day Prince is my seatmate! Mikan thought

During the entire class discussion, Natsume was trying to look at Mikan. Ruka was doing the same thing too.

* * *

-- Lunch --

Natsume together with Ruka, went out of the classroom immediately.

"Natsume, do you think that maybe she's the crown princess?" asked Ruka

"Actually, I have a feeling that she is!" said Natsume

"Besides, have you heard her answers about bussiness management during that "frog-freak" teacher's class? I mean nobody can answer like that in class except for Yuu, Imai, You and I." he added

"Yeah, you're right! I noticed that too." said Ruka

Meanwhile, Mikan went to the cafeteria to look for Hotaru.

"Where is she?" Mikan thought

"Hi Sakura-san." Anna and Nonoko said

"Hi!" replied Mikan

"We're your classmates , I'm Anna and this is Nonoko." said Anna

"Nice meeting you, please call me Mikan." said Mikan

"Mikan, do you like to seat with us?" asked Nonoko

"Sure!" said Mikan

After a few minutes, Nonoko noticed that Mikan was looking for someone

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Nonoko

"Yeah, I'm looking for Hotaru. By the way, I noticed that the table infront of us is vacant, but how come students who can't find a chair don't sit there?" asked Mikan

"That table is for Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama. Anna and I are fans of Natsume and Ruka, they're our idols. Someday I will marry Natsume-sama!" said Nonoko

"You're kidding, right?" asked Mikan, as if she couldn't believe that Anna and Nonoko were Natsume's and Ruka's fans.

"Nonoko is not kidding, it's every girls dream to be married to Natsume-sama someday." said Anna

"So you both like Natsume? asked Mikan

"And Ruka-sama." they said

"I forgot! I need to go to the Student Body's office!" said Mikan

"See you later!" she added

Mikan hurried going to the office, when she got there, the assistant told her to go to Ruka's office since Natsume is not around.

"Hi!" greeted Mikan.

Ruka was suprised to see Mikan since he was not expecting a visit from her.

"Crown Princess!" he thought

"So what am I suppose to do?" she asked

Ruka handed Mikan some papers

"The only thing needed here is Natsume's signature for you to become an official student here in Gakuen Alice." he said

"Do you want to wait for him?" he added

"No! I'll just look for him. Besides, I'm also looking for a person. I'll just return these once he already signed it." she said

"Ok Sakura-san." said Ruka

Mikan went out of the office and started to roam around the campus. She happened to pass by the most beautiful Sakura tree, and there she saw Natsume reading his manga.

"Hyuuga-san? I need your signature for my student's form." said Mikan

"Hnn." he said, as he stood up and takes the paper from Mikan.

"So you're the heiress of Sakura Group?" he added, as he walks closer to Mikan.

"Why are you interested to know?" she asked

"Nothing." he replied

Mikan just made a curious face.

"Give the paper to me, since I'm going back to the office." he said

"Polka-dots!" he added

"What the?!" Mikan shouted

"Pervert!" she added

"I'm not a pervert you baka! I'm not even interested in you." said Natsume

"Baka!" said Mikan

"You're face is red!" said Natsume, as he started to walk going to the office

"Whaaa! I don't think I could marry a man anymore!" Mikan thought

* * *

-- Student Body's office --

"Hey Ruka!" said Natsume

"Are you sick Natsume? Why are you in a good mood?" asked Ruka

"You know what, I think this engagement thing isn't bad as I thought it would be!" said Natsume

"The Crown Princess was different!" he added

"Different?" said Ruka

"She seems to be unaffected by my playboy attitude. She even called me a pervert!" said Natsume

"She really is different!" said Ruka

"So it's confirmed that she's the Crown Princess?" he added

"Not yet. She didn't answer my question whether she's the heiress." said Natsume

"I'll ask my assistant to research about the heiress of Sakura Group." said Ruka

"Tomorrow, I'll know whether you really are the heiress." Natsume thought


	3. Chapter 3

Modern Day Royalty

Chapter 3

* * *

"Sup Ruka!" said Natsume

"Did you find anything about the heiress?" he added

"Well, it seems to be that Sakura Group have two heiresses!" said Ruka

"What?" shouted Natsume

"The 2nd heiress is the so-called Crown Princess. She's the niece of Mr. and Mrs. Sakura. The 1st heiress is called as The Modern day Princess." Ruka explained

"Unfortunately, we haven't found out their names. I think the Sakura Group is protecting their heiresses' privacy against the paparazzi. That's why their names were not yet revealed to the public." he continued

"So there's a 50% that she might not be the Crown Princess." said Natsume

"Make that 25% percent, because we're not even sure if her parents are the owners of Sakura Group." said Ruka

"I'll just ask my parents about the heiress." said Natsume

"No wait! Why in the world would I ever do that? My mom would just tease me about puberty stage if I ever ask a girl's name." he thought

"On second thought, never mind what I just said about asking my parents." said Natsume

* * *

-- Classroom --

"You're early today Ms. Sakura, are you too excited to see me?" said Natsume, as he sat beside Mikan

"Natsume's playboy side! That means he's somewhat interested to Sakura." Ruka thought

"Yeah. Dream on! Baka!" said Mikan

Ruka chuckled.

"I can sense death glares!" she thought

Since Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan's seat is at the back, Natsume would always tickle Mikan by the waist.

"You're dead after class! Baka!" Mikan thought while glaring at Natsume, asking him to stop.

Suddenly, Mr. Narumi told the class that from the 2nd subject upto the last subject will be free time.

Natsume went to "his" Sakura tree, while Ruka went to the animal clinic. Mikan, going to Hotaru's lab, happened to passed by Natsume's Sakura tree.

"Ey! Sakura!" shouted Natsume

"What do you want now?" she asked

"Are you the heiress of Sakura Group?" asked Natsume

"Why? Are you going to be engage to one?" asked Mikan

"Hnn." he replied

"Well, I heard that a Hyuuga will be engaged to a Sakura. So I guess you're the one who will be engaged to my cousin." said Mikan

"To your cousin?" said Natsume

"Why? You're disappointed?" asked Mikan, but it sounded as if she was teasing him

"No! Why would I? Baka!" said Natsume

"So you're the 1st heiress?" asked Natsume

"I won't answer that!" said Mikan as she rolled her eyes

"Then how about going out with me?" asked Natsume. It sounded more like teasing than asking

"Baka! Stop fooling me. I knew that you were a playboy!" said Mikan

"So what?" said Natsume

"So what your face Baka!" said Mikan, as she stuck her tounge out.

"You really are a baka!" said Natsume

"Wait! What time is it?" said Mikan

"12" said Natsume

"Shoot! Hotaru's gonna kill me! Bye!" said Mikan, as she ran as fast as she could to get to Hotaru's lab.

"Baka! fighthing then saying "Bye" to the person whom you fought with earlier! Wierdo!" Natsume thought, as he stood up and walked to go to the Student Body's office.

* * *

-- Student Body's office --

"Ruka, here's the form of that baka." said Natsume while he handed the papers to Ruka.

"I forgot to give them to you yesterday." he added

"Is she the Crown Princess?" asked Ruka

"She's not!" he answered

"Disappointed much?" said Ruka

"No! Why would I?" said Natsume

"That means you're gonna marry a stranger." said Ruka

"I have a plan." said Natsume

"It's better to be engaged to a person you know than to a total stranger!" he added

"Let me guess, you're going to force Sakura-san to pretend as your girlfriend?" said Ruka

"Hnn." said Natsume

"Well, good luck with that Natsume." said Ruka

* * *

-- After 1 week --

"I can't believe I only got 2 weeks before the announcement!" Natsume thought

"How can I make that baka accept the date? Or maybe I could just force her." he added

Ruka saw Natsume sitting beside the Sakura tree while leaning his back against the trunk of the tree.

"Natsume, did Sakura accepted your date?" asked Ruka

"Not yet, I never thought it would be this hard asking her out." said Natsume

"Well, I'm not suprised since you have once told me that she's different." said Ruka

"Yeah, she's a baka!" said Natsume

"By the way Natsume, are you going to attend the party tonight?" asked Ruka

"Nah, I'm going to sleep in my dorm room tonight. I don't feel like attending some boring induction ball." said Natsume

"Oh, well see you later Natsume." said Ruka

* * *

--Evening--

Natsume peeked at his window, it was already dark. Then he saw a girl leaning her back against "his" Sakura tree.

"Stealing my tree." he thought

He went to his Sakura tree to check who it was, and there he saw Mikan.

"Missed me much?" said Natsume

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" asked Mikan

"That's a dumb question." said Natsume

"You really don't want to go out with me?" asked Natsume

Mikan just nod

"I'll just have to force you then." he said

"Try!" said Mikan

"Well, if you don't go out with me this Saturday, I'll just have to tell the whole campus about you being a heiress." said Natsume

"You will lose your privacy against the public." he added

" I don't care baka! Besides, you're not even sure if I'm one of the heiress." said Mikan

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" said Natsume

"How about telling the whole school about your "unique" underwear? Huh Polkadot!" said Natsume

"Natsume you baka!" shouted Mikan

"I'll really do that!" said Natsume

"Fine! I'll go out with you." said Mikan

"Great!" said Natsume

"Saturday night at 7 " said Natsume

"Wear something formal. And I almost forgot, don't wear a polkadot dress." he added, trying to tease Mikan

"Baka!" shouted Mikan as she walks away from Natsume, going back to her room.

"Saturday! The day you won't forgot, Mikan Sakura!" Natsume thought

"I better start practicing how a boyfriend introduces his girlfriend to his family and to the Sakura family. They'll be so suprised." he added

End of Chapter 3

* * *

I hoped you liked the story so far...

well, my favorite part will be in chapter 4, when Natsume will introduce Mikan as his girlfriend to his family and to the Sakura

but I think Mikan won't be the only one that is going to be suprised..... Natsume will also be suprised after knowing that Mikan was the........

you will find out in chapter 4 ^^

thanks for reading, and I would like to thank :

xStarryEyedGirlx

purescandalous

pUrECrimSonFlAmEz11

ProxySoul29

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :)


	4. Chapter 4

Modern Day Royalty

Chapter 4

* * *

-- Friday morning --

Natsume and Ruka entered the classroom, girls were screaming. Well, almost. Natsume sat on his chair and placed his feet on his table.

"So what happened to you and Sakura?" Ruka whispered

"I'm going to pick her up tomorrow at 7pm." Natsume whispered

"Here she comes!" said Natsume

"Goodmorning Hotaru!" said Mikan, as she tried to hug Hotaru.

Unfortunately, Hotaru was carrying a bakagun. Mikan went to her seat, and sat beside Natsume.

"How come you don't say goodmorning to me, polkadots." said Natsume

"Why would I do that baka?" said Mikan

"By the way, I'll pick you up tomorrow at your dorm! And be in time." said Natsume

"Baka!" said Mikan

"If only I didn't need you tomorrow, I would have burned your hair right now!" Natsume thought

* * *

-- Saturday Morning --

"Dad!" said Natsume, as he walks inside his father's office.

"Can I help you son?" asked Mr. Hyuuga

"I arranged a dinner thing tonight at 7." said Natsume

"Really?" asked Mr. Hyuuga, as if he couldn't believe what his genius son just told him a while ago.

"Yeah, I arranged it at the Venecian." said Natsume

"Ok, see you there at 7." said Mr. Hyuuga

"Alright! By the way, bring the Mr. and Mrs. Sakura with you." said Natsume

"And oh, tell them not to bring the crownie heiress." said Natsume as he walked out from his dad's office.

"Crownie heiress? I thought I told him that there won't be an engagement anymore?" Mr. Hyuuga thought

"Nah, nevermind." he added

* * *

-- Saturday Night --

"What's wrong with her? I've been waiting here for 5 minutes!" Natsume thought, as he stood outside Mikan's room impatiently.

"Hey Polka! Will you hurry up!" shouted Natsume

"Shut-up Baka! I'm coming." said Mikan, as she opened the door.

"I see you're not wearing polkadots!" Natsume teased

Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"This plan will surely suceed, she's gorgeous!" Natsume thought

Mikan is wearing a black tube dress that reaches down to her knees, simple but elegant.

--

Mikan and Natsume rode Natusume's car. And of course, there's a driver. And in just a few minutes, they've arrived.

"The Venecian?" shouted Mikan

"Yeah, why?" Natsume arrogantly said

"Shoot! I think my parents are in here." Mikan thought

As they both entered the place, Mikan saw her parents having a wonderful conversation with the Hyuugas.

"Oh no! My parents are here too! If they see me with Natsume, they'll freak out." Mikan thought

"Mom!" shouted Natsume

"Hi Natsume!" greeted Mrs. Hyuuga

Mikan and Natsume sat on their chairs, Mikan greeted the Hyuugas and her parents softly, Natsume didn't hear Mikan greeting the elders. That's why he thought that Mikan didn't know them.

"So why did you gather all of us here Natsume?" asked Mrs. Sakura

"Well, I want to tell all of you that I can't be engaged to the heiress of Sakura Group." said Natsume

"What! Why?" shouted their parents

"Because, I have a GIRLFRIEND!" said Natsume, as he placed his hand over Mikan's shoulder then pulls her closer to him.

"And the heiress is making her jealous!" he added

"What?!" shouted Mikan

Their parents started laughing

"So I guess we will announce your engagement earlier than I thought." Mr Hyuuga said happily.

"Right! By the way Natsume, you really are a genius. I think it was very hard for you courting my super-DENSE daughter!" joked Mr. Sakura

"What? Daughter?" said Natsume

"Oh no! I don't like where this is going!" Mikan thought

"Yes Natsume. Mikan is the Modern day Princess, she's the 1st heiress of Sakura Group." said Mr. Hyuuga

"What? I didn't knew about that." said Natsume, while glaring at Mikan with the why-the-heck-didn't-you tell-me-earlier look

"So that means the engagement is still on, specially now that we already know that you're an official couple." said Mrs. Hyuuga

"This is definitely NOT what I have in mind." Natsume thought

"Baka!" said Mikan to Natsume

"Why you!" Natsume answered back

"Wait! Are you fighting?" asked Ms. Sakura

"This is just her way of showing her love to me." said Natsume

"Right?" he added

Mikan nodded.

"Wait! But I thought my fiance was the 2nd heiress, the crown princess?" asked Natsume

"I forgot to tell you that we were planning to not to push through the engagement." said Mr. Hyuuga

"What?!" shouted Mikan and Natsume in unison

"You mean she backed out?" asked Mikan

"I guess?" said Mr. Sakura

"But since you're a couple, we're going to push through the engagement." said Mrs. Hyuuga

Mikan and Natsume was dumbfounded. They didn't know what to say, they just kept their mouth shut as possible until dinner ended.

They went back to Gakuen Alice, and went to Mikan's room.

* * *

-- Mikan's room --

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mikan

"I'm going to think of a way out of this mess." said Natsume

"I thought you were a genius? How come you didn't see this coming?" asked Mikan

"Well, sometimes genius are messed up when it comes to their personal life." said Natsume

"I don't like to be engaged to you!" shouted Mikan

"Baka! I don't think that there's even a guy who wants to be engaged to a baka like you!" said Natsume

"Baka? I'm not a baka! If I were one, then our company wouldn't have been one of the greatest company here in Japan." said Mikan

"Hnn." said Natsume

"I think you should go home tonight, because I think our engagement will be announced to the public by Monday. It's not safe here, reporters might go inside your dorm, and you don't even have a bodyguard in this school." said Natsume

"You don't even have a bodyguard too." said Mikan

"Baka! That's why I'm going home tonight too." said Natsume

The two of them went home, they called their drivers to pick them up.

* * *

"Natsume you Baka! You got me into a really big mess!" Mikan thought as she looked outside her car's window, and saw that Natsume was just about to ride in his car.

Their eyes made contact. Then Mikan's car exit the gates of Gakuen Alice.

"I will surely think of a way out of this, don't worry baka!" Natsume thought

"Tomorrow's Sunday, so I might have time to think of a way out of this mess, I can't let that engagement news ruin my lovelife." he added

* * *

-- Sunday morning --

" I wonder what Natsume's doing right now?" Mikan thought

"Think Natsume! Think!" Natsume thought, as he signed a contract about bussiness.

"Contract?" he thought

"That's it! A contract!" said Natsume

"Should I call her right now? Or I'll just force her to sign a contract on Monday?" he thought

"I'll choose Monday!" he added

* * *

Thanks for reading the story :D

Thank you purescandalous, starheart12, anim3gurl, and kanamealexis!!!!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :)))


	5. Chapter 5

Modern Day Royalty

Chapter 5

* * *

It was a bright Monday morning, it was very peaceful inside the Sakura mansion. Maids and other staffs were doing their daily routine. It was already 6 a.m. and the Modern day Princess just woke up.

* * *

-- Sakura mansion --

"I think it's very peaceful today. Too peaceful!" Mikan thought

She peeped out from her window, and there she saw reporters waiting outside their gate.

"Just as I suspected. REPORTERS!" said Mikan

"Young Lady, your breakfast is ready." said Mikan's Maid

Mikan went to the dinning room. After having breakfast, Mikan went to her room and did her morning routine.

* * *

-- Hyuuga mansion --

" Mr. Kim, tell my parents that I'll be going to school early today." said Natsume

"Yes, Young Master." said Mr. Kim

* * *

Natsume arrived at school. And of course, his fans club was waiting for him. He saw Ruka coming out from the car.

"Natsume! Is it true!" shouted Sumire, as Natsume went out from his car.

Natsume didn't answer any of the questions asked by his fans. He went to the Student Body's office.

"Natsume" said Ruka, as Natsume entered the office

"Sup Ruka!" said Natsume

"Aren't you suppose to be mad or something?" asked Ruka

"News travel so fast huh!" said Natsume

"So she's the Modern day Princess." said Ruka

"You actually accepted the engagement?" he added

"Well, kinda." said Natsume

"I gotta go now Ruka, see you later." said Natsume, as he walked out from the office

* * *

Mikan's car entered the gates of Gakuen Alice. She saw a lot of Natsume's fans, they were kind of rallying. Many reporters were at the gates, because they couldn't enter the campus.

"Give us back Natsume-sama!" shouted the fan girls

"Are they desperate?" Mikan thought, as she went inside the school's building.

Mikan went inside her classroom, she was looking for Hotaru and Natsume.

"Hotaru!" shouted Mikan

"Stupid! Did you really accepted that engagement?" asked Hotaru

"Well, not really." answered Mikan

"Can you help me?" she added

"No" Hotaru coldly said

"Hotaru you meanie." said Mikan

"Natsume isn't here yet." Mikan thought

"I gotta go Hotaru, see you later." said Mikan, as she went out of the classroom

Mikan was walking at the hall looking for Natsume.

"Yo! Sakura Princess!" shouted Natsume

Natsume's voice caught the attention of the people at the hall, fan girls were glaring at Mikan.

"What? I'm calling Sakura Heiress, not all of you!" said Natsume

"I've been looking all over for you." said Mikan

"Why?" Natsume arrogantly asked

"What do you mean by why? Have you forgotten that we need a plan, something to get us out of this huge mess!" said Mikan

"Chill Heiress." said Natsume

"So you've got a plan?" asked Mikan

"Of course!" said Natsume

"Let's go to "my" Sakura tree first." he added

Mikan just nod

* * *

Mikan sat beside the Sakura tree, and Natsume was leaning his back on the trunk.

"Here." said Natsume, as he gave Mikan a folder.

"What's this?" she asked

"Open it of course!" said Natsume

"A contract?" said Mikan

"What am I suppose to do with this?" she added

"That's my plan, we're going to ask our parents not to push through our engagement. But we both know that they wouldn't agree to that because the engagement was already announced to the public." said Natsume

"Then?" asked Mikan

"So we will just ask, but probably beg our parents if we could just pretend to the public that we're engaged." said Natsume

"And how could we convince the public?" asked Mikan

"The only thing that can convince the public that we're already engaged is..." said Natsume

"Is what?" she asked

"Is to live at the same house." he continued

"What! Are you out of your mind?!" shouted Mikan

"Lower you voice Polka! Someone might hear you." said Natsume

"Do you have other plans beside that?" asked Mikan

"That's the bestest plan I could ever think of." he said

"But I think that "living at the same house thing" will only make things worse." said Mikan

"Besides, how could I marry someone else if the public already thinks that your my future husband." she added

"Don't worry about that, because I don't even think that there is someone out there who's willing to be your husband." said Natsume

"You big meanie!" said Mikan

"Polka-dots!" said Natsume

"We're going to announce our controversial break-up after 5 months." he added

"5 months? I can't even bear seeing you. Do you think I can survive living with you in 5 months." said Mikan

"5 months will be alright. Besides, if we live in one house in just 1-4 months, the public might think that I cheated on you." said Natsume

"Ok, ok! Plan accepted." said Mikan

"And oh, it's written in the contract that we should not tell anyone about the contract." said Natsume

"Even Hotaru?" asked Mikan

"Even Imai." said Natsume

"And even Ruka-pyon?" asked Mikan

"Even Ruka." he answered

"As long as we don't tell anyone about the contract and as long as it doesn't get revealed to anyone else, everything will go according to plan." said Natsume

"Alright! I'll go now Natsume." said Mikan, as she stood up and started to walk

"Polka!" said Natsume

"What?" asked Mikan

"Tell me if your starting to fall for me already!" Natsume teased

"Baka! Impossible!" said Mikan, as she stuck her tongue out

"Should I hire maids to live with us?" Natsume thought

* * *

What do you think of chapter 5? ^-^

Don't forget to leave a review about the story/chapter

Thank You For Reading The Story :)

And Thank You So Much For The Following People Who Left A Review For The Last Chapter/ For The Story :

microbeateria

pink-herons GAA

starheart12

StarAngel02

NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE


	6. Chapter 6

Modern Day Royalty

Chapter 6

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a month since we both moved into our so-called "own" house." Mikan thought, as she placed her chin over her palm.

"Grr! I can't even concentrate on listening to our teacher." she thought, as she wrote the words Love and Like all over her notebook.

"Love. Like. Love. Like, what's the difference?" she thought

"No! Mikan! What are you thinking? No! No! No!" she shouted, which caused disturbance to the whole class, even to the teacher.

"Ms. Sakura! Keep Quiet!" said their scary frog-lover teacher.

"Gomenasai!" said Mikan, then she focused her attention to her notebook.

"What's wrong with this baka? She's been acting really weird since the last two weeks." Natsume thought

* * *

Finally, the bell rang. Dismissal Time!

Mikan bid Hotaru goodbye, then went out of the classroom. Natsume does have a feeling that something is wrong with Mikan, and he wants to know what it is.

"Oi Polka!" shouted Natsume, while walking through the hallway.

"Mikan! Turn around! Natsume's calling you." Mikan thought, her cheeks were becoming reddish.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" asked Mikan

"Are you ill?" asked Natsume

"Why?" asked Mikan

"Your weirdness is becoming worse." said Natsume

"What?" said Mikan

"Wait! I'm not yet finished talking." said Natsume

"Like today in class, you've shouted as if you're from outer space!" he said

"And lately at home, you've always been laughing all by yourself. Are you becoming crazy?" he added

"Baka! I laugh because I'm happy." said Mikan

"But what about the nonsense things you've been shouting during class hours? Could you explain those?" said Natsume

"What if I don't like to explain those." said Mikan

"Then don't! Just don't be weirder." said Natsume

"I like your weirdness just the way it is. So don't change." He added, which made Mikan's cheeks blush.

"See you at the gates, Polka!" said Natsume, as he walked away from Mikan.

Mikan was left there, at the middle of the hallway. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. Her heart beats faster than usual and she could feel like her knees were jello.

* * *

"Mikan, are you alright?" said Ruka

"Huh?" she said

"You're at the middle of the hallway." said Ruka

"Oh I forgot, Thanks for reminding me." said Mikan

"You're welcome!" said Ruka

"Well, I gotta go now. Natsume might be waiting at the lobby. Bye!" said Mikan, as she smiled one of her cutest smiles. Which made Ruka blush

"Mikan-chan." Ruka thought

* * *

Mikan saw that Natsume was inside the car already. She went inside the car and sat beside Natsume.

"What took you so long?" Natsume arrogantly asked

"Nothing." said Mikan

"Mr. Kim, let's stop by the Howalon Shop first!" Mikan said to their driver, Mr. Kim

"Mr. Kim, don't stop by. Well go directly to my office." said Natsume

"Huh! But, why?" Mikan angrily asked

"Because I'm late for my meeting!" said Natsume

"Hmp! You just lack time management." Mikan whispered

"What?" said Natsume

"Nothing." said Mikan, as she smiled

"Weirdo!" said Natsume

The car arrived at the Hyuuga Corporation. Natsume went out of the car.

"Are we going to the Howalon Shop, Young Lady?" Mr. Kim asked

"Uhm, no I don't feel like buying one anymore. I'll just go home Mr. Kim." said Mikan

"Right away, Young Lady." Mr. Kim answered

When Mikan arrived at their so-called house, she went straight to her room and changed her clothes. Natsume and her doesn't share the same room, since we all know that their rumored engagement was fake.

* * *

After 5 hours

"I'm sleepy!" said Mikan, as she opened Natsume's room

"He's not here yet? He must be so tired by now." she thought

Then she went to the living room and laid herself on the couch.

"Maybe he's already near. I'll just wait for him here." Mikan thought

Natsume's meeting just finished, he called Mr. Kim so he could go home already.

"Good evening Young Master." Mr. Kim greeted

"Did Polka went to the Howalon Shop?" Natsume asked

"No Young Master, she was in a bad mood after you left." said Mr. Kim

"Is the shop still open?" asked Natsume

"Yes. Do you like to buy some, Young Master?" asked Mr. Kim

"Hnn." said Natsume

Mr. Kim just smiled

After buying some Howalons, Natsume went home. He saw Mikan sleeping on the couch.

"What is she doing here?" Natsume thought, as he carried her like a bride.

He laid her on her bed.

* * *

-- Morning --

Since Natsume didn't hired some maids to stay with them in their house, he woke up early to make breakfast. Then he called Mr. Kim through the phone.

"Mr. Kim, I need to go to school early today." said Natsume

Natsume placed the box of Howalons that he bought last night on top of the dinning table.

He placed a sticky note on the box, then went to school.

Mikan woke up, she went down to eat.

She saw the Howalon that Natsume bought for her. She also saw the note of Natsume.

"You better eat all of it, Polka!" said Mikan, as she read the note of Natsume.

"Baka! I don't know if he's apologizing or trying to pick another fight." Mikan thought

"But I didn't expect that he could also be sweet sometimes." Mikan thought

She called her driver to pick her up and to drive her to school.

* * *

When she entered the classroom, she greeted all of her classmates Good morning. She sat on her chair and waited for Natsume.

"I don't know why, but every time I see that jerk my heart would always beat faster than usual. And I would feel like there were butterflies inside my stomach. I shouldn't fall for him. Once the contract has ended, we'll go back to our past lives. Past lives where there was still no contract, and we were still strangers to one another." Mikan thought

* * *

-- Student Body's office --

"Sup Ruka!" said Natsume

"Ohayo." Ruka said with a sad tone

"What's with the sad tone?" asked Natsume

"Nothing." said Ruka

"By the way, how's Mikan-chan?" he added

"Huh? Since when did you started to care for her?" said Natsume

"Wait! Do you like Polka?" he added

"No! It's just that the more you see and meet her the more you see her charming side." said Ruka

"He likes her." Natsume thought

"I gotta go Natsume, the Principal's looking for me." said Ruka

"My best friend likes Polka! Shoot! Of all the girls in the school why her?" Natsume thought

* * *

Dismissal Time

* * *

Natsume and Mikan went home early.

"Natsume can you go to Central Town with me?" asked Mikan

"Why don't you just ask Mr. Kim to accompany you?" said Natsume

"Huh? But he's a little old." said Mikan

Natsume was preventing himself from laughing

"So can you go with me?" asked Mikan

"Hnn" said Natsume

"Yey!" said Mikan

* * *

They arrived at the Central Town, people were staring at them. The people knew that they were the Modern day Prince and Princess. And now they are called as The Modern Day Royalty.

"Where do you really wanna go?" Natsume arrogantly asked

"Here!" said Mikan, as she pointed a candy shop

"You brought me all the way here just to accompany you to a candy shop?!" said Natsume

"Yep!" said Mikan, as she pulled Natsume inside the store

"Do you have gummybears?" asked Mikan

"She went all the way here just to buy gummybears? What a weirdo!" Natsume thought

"Yes, we have different kinds of gummybears." said the sales lady

"I'd like to see that, that, and that." said Mikan, as she pointed 3 kinds of gummybears

"This one is 7,000 rabbits, the other 2 are 5,000 rabbits." said the sales lady

"What? But I only brought 4,000 rabbits today." said Mikan

Then they both went out of the store.

Natsume pulled Mikan back to the store.

"We'll take the gummybears." said Natsume to the sales lady

"Natsume-kun?" said Mikan

"What? You want it right?" said Natsume

Mikan nodded

Then, they went out of the store.

"Natsume-kun." she said

"What?" asked Natsume

"Thank you!" said Mikan, as she hugged Natsume, which made him blush.

"Oi Polka. It's 9:00 p.m. already." said Natsume

"I'll call Mr. Kim!" said Mikan

"Oh no! I have no signal." she added

"Me too!" Natsume angrily said

"What do we do now?" asked Mikan

"Ride a bus." he said

Mikan nod

They went to the bus stop, unfortunately all the bus rides were cancelled.

"Darn it!" said Natsume

Some lights at the bus stop were turned off, making the place darker and scarier.

Natsume was still trying to call Mr. Kim, but failed. He noticed that Mikan was shivering.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" asked Natsume

"I-I-I'm scarrreeed of the daaaark." said Mikan

"Haha! The heiress of Sakura Group is afraid of the dark? That's new." said Natsume, he couldn't believe that Mikan, the only girl who has the guts to pick a fight on him, was actually afraid of the dark.

"Hey, I'm not perfect. Ok?" said Mikan

"Here." said Natsume, as he placed his coat on Mikan's shoulders.

Mikan blushed.

"Natsume-kun, can I ask a question?" asked Mikan

"Hnn." said Natsume

"After 5 months, do you think your life will be the same? I mean do you think you could pretend that nothing happened and you will just live your life just like how you lived before we haven't signed the contract yet?" asked Mikan

"Of course! I could go back to my past life. And I could live without you, I mean I had lived for 14 years without you." said Natsume

"I knew it! He really has no heart!" Mikan thought

"But I would really miss you." said Natsume, as he lowers down his bangs to hide the blush on his cheeks.

There was silence between them.

"Are you drunk Natsume-kun?" asked Mikan

"I mean, fighting with you and shouting at you every morning, all of it have been my habit already." said Natsume

Mikan smiled

"Looks like you're the one who's falling," said Mikan

Natsume chuckled "Baka!" he said, then he pulled Mikan closer to him and Mikan laid her head on Natsume's shoulders.

* * *

-- Next Day --

"Oi Polka, wake up!" said Natsume, as he kicked Mikan's bed.

"Urrg! Alright, alright!" said Mikan

"I'll get up!" she added

"Hurry up! The bus is already here!" shouted Natsume

"Huh? What bus?" asked Mikan

"Have you forgotten that we have a school trip today?" asked Natsume

"Oh no!" said Mikan

"I already packed your stuff, so we just have to go down now!" said Natsume

Both of them went inside the bus

"Hotaru! I want to sit next to you!" said Mikan

"No, no Mikan-chan, you have to sit next to your partner." said Narumi

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted Mikan

"Just sit Polka!" said Natsume

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Mikan

"Baka! Hawaii." said Hotaru

"Really! Yey!" shouted Mikan

"OK class, I will now announce your roommate. So listen carefully!" said Narumi

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru!" Mikan thought

"Your partner will be your roommate!" said Narumi

"What!?" shouted Mikan, then the whole class looked at her.

* * *

I really hope you liked the chapter!

Please review! :D

microbeateria

purescandalous

NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE

starheart12

Anonymous - Lilly

Thank you so much for the reviews!!

And I hope you will also read my other story, The Chocolate Game :))

~Iceprincess015~


	7. Chapter 7

Modern Day Royalty

Chapter 7

* * *

Gakuen Alice class-B high school division arrived at the airport. Natsume sat on a steel chair located at gate 15 of the airport and read his manga, boredom was seen all over his handsome face. Mikan was at the Crab brain store sitting beside the eating Hotaru. Sumire and the fans club members were at the comfort room, they were having a meeting on how they could get Natsume's heart.

Ruka was beside Natsume petting his bunny, since Ruka is the heir of Animal International Research Company, the airport management allowed him to bring animals inside the airport.

"Uhm excuse me, are you the Modern day Prince..?" a certain girl asked

"Natsume." Ruka whispered

Natsume slid his manga, showing only his crimson eyes. He saw that the girl wasn't a reporter, but instead the girl was a timid fan.

"Hnn.." said Natsume

"Can I have your autograph…?" the girl asked

Natsume took the notebook from the girl and signed his autograph on it. And without a word or even a smile, he returned the notebook to the girl.

"Thank you so much..!" the girl said, and then she went away.

Then Natsume saw Hotaru and the gang coming towards them. His eyes were searching for a certain brunette, but his eyes couldn't see the girl with the brown hair.

"Even at the airport, Natsume still have fans." Koko said, as he sat down on one of the steel chairs near Natsume's.

Natsume didn't mind what Koko said, he was still looking for the girl whom he would always call a weirdo. Unfortunately, he didn't see her.

He stood up calmly and emotionless and started to look for her. He first went to the Crab brain store, but "his" brunette wasn't there.

Then a crowd full of reporters passed by him. They were heading toward the café shop, he followed because he thought that maybe his "fake" fiancé would be interviewed by the reporters.

When he got to the café shop, he saw that his fiancé wasn't there. Instead, he saw his former classmate, Luna Koizumi; being interviewed by the reporters.

He didn't bother to greet or even look at her because he doesn't care about her. He went on searching, at last, he saw Mikan at the Howalon store.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan shouted, while waving at Natsume

Natsume walked towards her, and stood beside her.

"What are you doing here Natsume-kun?" asked Mikan

Natsume just looked at her……emotionless.

"I'll shut my mouth now." Mikan said, she noticed that Natsume wasn't in the mood for having a fight today.

Mikan sat on a chair inside the Howalon store and Natsume sat in front of her.

She was giving some Howalons to him, but he refuses.

After a few minutes, Natsume stood up and walked out of the store. Mikan followed him, they passed by the café shop, Mikan saw that a girl was being interviewed by a dozen of reporters. She looked closely at the girl.

"Luna..? What is she doing here in Japan? I thought she was supposed to be in Canada..?" Mikan thought, as she walked.

"BOOG!" Mikan realized that she actually bumped into Natsume's back.

"I'm so sorry Natsume-kun." Mikan apologized

Natsume looked at her........emotionless. Then he walked away and headed towards gate 15, where the whole class is.

"Haiz! He's emotionless today, I don't understand him! Sometimes he's nice while sometimes he could be so mean...And sometimes he would be a total pervert! Urrgg! He's so unpredictable!" said Mikan, as she head towards gate 15.

She sat beside Hotaru. Mikan was staring at Natsume the minute she sat beside her bestfriend Hotaru.

"Air-headed girl! Why are you staring at Natsume-sama like that..? Do you like him to melt..?" shouted Sumire, she was standing in front of Mikan with her arms crossed.

"Oh crap! She noticed..? I'm dead now!" Mikan thought

"Who are you calling air-head..? Huh, Permy..!" shouted Mikan

"Guilty much..? Why do you think that I was referring to you..? I didn't even said your name!" said Sumire, which made Mikan blush.

"This is so EMBARRASSING!" Mikan thought

"Shut up Permy." Hotaru coldly said, then she pointed her baka gun to Sumire.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll shut my mouth for now." said Sumire, as she sat down beside the fans club members.

After an hour

"Class! We could go inside the plane already!" shouted Narumi, he was standing by at the information booth near the gate.

"Yey! Boarding Time!" shouted Mikan, as she stood up from her sit.

The whole class together with their teacher, went inside the plane.

"Remember class, you should sit beside your partner!" Narumi reminded, then he sat down on his seat.

"I can't believe that I'll be sitting beside this emotionless weirdo!" Mikan thought as she points at Natsume. She was still standing, she was just about to sit down. Natsume was already seated when he noticed that Mikan was pointing at him.

"What's wrong with you..?" Natsume coldly asked

"What? Oh nothing." said Mikan, as she sat down beside Natsume

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off." said the pilot, as the seatbelt signs were turned on. And lights inside the plane were turned off.

"We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!" Mikan said.....over and over again.

"Shut it Polka! You're making my ears bleed!" said Natsume, he was getting annoyed.

"Hmmp!" said Mikan, as she turns her head away from Natsume

* * *

After almost 8 hours of flight, the plane landed on Honolulu International Airport in Hawaii.

The class went off the plane, and out of the airport. They rode a GA bus going to Royal Hawaiian Hotel, one of the most expensive hotels in hawaii.

"Class! Once we get into the hotel, I want you to unpack your things as soon as possible. Then when you're already done unpacking, go down at the lobby and wait for me there. Ok?" shouted Narumi

Some students replied "OK" to him.

The GA bus finally arrived at the hotel. The students went down from the bus and went to their assigned rooms.

The Modern day Royalty went inside their room. Mikan was the first one to unpack, then she went inside the bathroom to change her clothes.

After a few minutes, she went out from the bathroom. She was wearing a royal printed off-shoulder blouse and a white skirt and a pair of doll shoes. Then she noticed that Natsume wasn't inside the room anymore, so she decided to go down at the lobby.

When she got there, she saw that some of her classmates wasn't there. But she saw Hotaru doing her latest invention, Ruka was playing with his bunny, and Natsume was sitting on a couch reading his manga, he was wearing........something COOL (haha :D)

Mikan went to Hotaru to sit next to her, but Hotaru didn't allow her for she might ruin Hotaru's new invention. Mikan sat next to Natsume, after a few minutes, she saw Mr. Narumi.

"Class! We're going to Hapuna Beach State Park, Big Island!" said Narumi

So the class went inside the bus and went to the beach. When they got there, some of the students started swimming, snorkling, and even surfing.

But for Natsume Hyuuga, those things are just a waste of time. So he sat down on the sand under an umbrella that Mikan was supposed to use a minute ago. He took out his manga and starts to read it.

"Natsume!" shouted Mikan, as she run towards him.

"What does she whats now...?" Natsume thought, he doesn't want to be disturbed specially when his reading his manga.

"Let's play volleyball!" said Mikan, as she sat down beside him.

"Don't like." he answered....arrogantly

"Why..?" asked Mikan

"It's just a waste of time." he answered

"Reading a manga, you call that NOT a waste of time..?" said Mikan

"Hnn." he replied

"I really don't understand an Otaku's mind. I mean how could they make themselves contented with just a piece of book, or even watching an anime...? And don't get me started with fanfiction." said Mikan, as she looked at Natsume

"You won't understand 'cause you're an Idiot...." said Natsume, as he closed his book and stood up.

"Where are you going..?" asked Mikan

"You want to know why Otakus are like that? Then come with me, let's watch an anime and you'll see why an Otaku is not wasting time." said Natsume

"And I know what anime you should watch." he added

"What...?" asked Mikan

"Gakuen Alice.." he said

"What's that about..?" asked Mikan

"It's about a girl who always wear polka-dot or printed underwear and gets busted for wearing it." Natsume joked, as he moved his face closer to Mikan, leaving them with only inches apart.

"So that's why you've become a pervert!" said Mikan

"Hmp! I'll just talk to Ruka instead!" said Mikan, as she stood up and walked away

"Did I tell you that Ruka was an Otaku too!" shouted Natsume, he was teasing his polka again.

"Hmp!" shouted Mikan

* * *

Mikan went inside a souvenir store where she saw Ruka together with his bunny.

"Ruka-pyon!" greeted Mikan

"Hi Mikan-chan..." Ruka greeted back

The she went towards the sales lady.

"Uhm, do you have something hard..?" asked Mikan

"Hard..?" said the confused sales lady

"Yeah, something you could use to hit someone's head." said Mikan

"Here." said the sales lady, as she handed Mikan hammer toy

"This will be perfect!" said Mikan, as she looked at the hammer toy

"What will you do with that hammer toy, Mikan-chan?" asked Ruka

"I'm going to use this on Natsume, so that I can assure that he won't do anything to me tonight." said Mikan

"A hammer toy? How could that protect you from Natsume..?" said Ruka

"I'm going to hit him on his head." said Mikan

Ruka chuckled

"I'll take it!" Mikan said to the sales lady, then she noticed that Ruka was about to walk out from the shop.

"Wait up Ruka!" shouted Mikan, as she took the hammer toy and went beside Ruka.

"Let's go!" shouted Mikan, then they both went out of the store.

"Uhm Mikan-chan, do you know where Natsume is?" asked Ruka

"Yeah! He was sitting under my umbrella at the beach a while ago." said Mikan.

* * *

Natsume was still sitting under Mikan's umbrella. He was reading his manga when he saw his bestfriend and Mikan walking together. Even though he knew that he wasn't suppose to care, he still felt jealous. As if his heart was torn into pieces and was thrown into the ocean. He saw both of them heading towards him.

"Natsume, you idiot!" shouted Mikan, as she sat next to Natsume and pointed a finger at him.

"What..?" he calmly asked

"You told me that Ruka was an Otaku, but he wasn't!" she shouted

"Uhm.. Mikan-chan" said Ruka..blushing

"I'll go ahead now, bye Natsume...Mikan!" said Ruka.

Mikan watched Ruka disappear from her sight, while Natsume was looking at the Modern day Princess.

"Don't tell me she's falling for him too..?" Natsume thought, as he looked away from Mikan and just read his manga.

"Look Natsume, I bought a toy hammer!" said Mikan, as she hit Natsume's head repeatedly using the toy hammer.

"Will you cut it out..!" Natsume coldly said, as he grabs the hammer and hit Mikan's head.

* * *

8:00 p.m. at the hotel

After spending their time at the beach, the students went back to their hotel to get some rest. Every room of each pair of students were quiet, very peaceful. Except for the room of the Modern day Royalty, you could hear a girl screaming from the inside of their room.

"Natsume you Baka!" shouted Mikan, she was trying to push Natsume off the bed.

"I told you to sleep on the couch!" she added, while pushing Natsume.

"Why should I sleep there?" Natsume coldy asked, he was still lying down next to Mikan. And it looks like he doesn't have any plans on getting up.

"You really don't want to get up..?" said Mikan, while trying to kick Natsume off the bed.

"No." he answered

"Then take this! You idiot!" she said. She took the hammer toy and hit Natsume on the head......repeatedly.

Natsume was already getting pissed off by Mikan hitting his head with the stupid toy hammer. He decided to get up, and sleep on the couch instead.

"There! Nice but not easy." said Mikan, as she hugs the toy hammer.

* * *

It was midnight already, and Mikan just woke up. She was curios why someone's arm was around her tiny waist.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" she shouted

"What!" he said

"Why in the world are you sleeping beside me? And you're even hugging me!" she said

"Hnn." he said, as he went back to sleep.

Mikan had no choice but to sleep with Natsume hugging her waist.

* * *

I really hope you liked the chapter!

Please review! :D

Anonymous - BabyRedish

Iceyicecream

DreamingReverie

teenboyz

NaTsUmIkAn RoMaNcE

Anonymous - Lilly

Thank you so much for the reviews!

And I hope you will also read my other story, The Chocolate Game :))

~Iceprincess015~


	8. Chapter 8

Modern Day Royalty

Chapter 8

* * *

"I can't believe its been 2 months since we started living together." Mikan thought, as she waited in the car for Natsume to arrive.

"How come he's friendlier now?!" Mikan shouted.

"Oy! What's your problem." said Natsume

She didn't notice due to her problem-listing daydream that Natsume was already inside the car.

"You!" she replied

* * *

Their car arrived at Gakuen Alice. And you can say that these kids are really the modern day royalties. Reporters, body guards, and students-mostly Natsume's fans, waiting for the royal couple to arrive.

"Kyaa! It's Natsume-sama!" shouted Sumire.

"Natsume fans! Get ready!" shouted Rio.

"Can't believe you have fans." Mikan stated, as they got off the car.

"Don't worry, I understand why you don't have." Natsume joked.

"Stupid dragon!" Mikan thought, as she read one of Natsume fan's placard

"Good morning, Prince Natsume! And... some girl!" she read

"Great! Just great!" she thought as she went to class with Hotaru.

* * *

In the classroom

* * *

It seems like its a typical day for Mikan's class.

Natsume pretending to sleep while covering his face with his manga and placing his feet on his desk.

Hotaru firing and testing her new "Baka-gun" on Mikan.

Ruka-pyon seated beside Natsume while petting his bunny.

And Mikan's non-stop whinning about the pain she felt whenever Hotaru fires the gun at her.

"Uhm... excuse me, is Sakura-san there?" a boy from another class said as he looked for Mikan in the classroom.

Seems like a normal day? Not.

* * *

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Natsume slid his manga and peeped at the face of the guy looking for "his" Sakura.

The class looked at the guy. You can say that from his looks, he's uhm... cool.

But Natsume's way much cooler guys! Don't worry.

Hotaru looked, more like stared, at the guy. She knew him by face, and could recognize that this guy is in his high school year.

"What do you want with Sakura-san?" Yuu smiled.

"Tsubasa?" said Mikan.

"Oy!" Tsubasa happily said, as he hugged Mikan.

"Fire! Fire!" as expected due to his uncontrollable "feelings," the fire breathing dragon fired up the hair of the teacher passing by the corridor.

* * *

Lunch Time Everyone! :)

* * *

Tsubasa was sitting beside Mikan. Death glares from a rabbit and a black cat was striking at him.

"Oy Mikan! I heard you and Hyuuga are staying at the same house?" asked Tsubasa

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?" said Mikan

"Nothing. So how was it? Staying with the Modern Day Prince?" he asked

"Devastating." She answered.

"Well, it won't be devastating once you marry me!" Tsubasa joked. Natsume heard it.

Tsubasa smirked and immediately turned his head to his left, meeting the death glare of a certain Kuro Neko.

He was trying to see if the Prince will respond to his joke. Guess he did.

"Stop messing with me Tsubasa-kun!" Mikan said.

"Alright! Alright!" he respond.

"Just be careful from him. I heard that when he drinks, even the slightest amount of alcohol could make him kiss the first person that he bumps or sees." Tsubasa added.

"What? Isn't that like the guy from Hana Kimi? I thought only manga characters posses that kind of weirdness?" asked Mikan, but more likely stated.

"I thought so too. But its possible. Just look at him now!" Tsubasa said. As they both looked at Natsume.

"Look at him! He's even bringing his manga in the cafeteria. Maybe he's so addicted to manga that he possessed those weird characteristics already. Talk about a real otaku." Tsubasa explain.

Mikan stared at Natsume. Tsubasa was laughing at her worried face well, Mikan can be dense sometimes or maybe most of the time.

"Can't believe she actually fell for it." Tsubasa thought.

* * *

Dismissal

* * *

As they were seated in the car, Mikan was just staring at Natsume. She's scared about what Tsubasa said earlier.

"Oy! What's your problem?" asked Natsume.

"Nothing..." Mikan replied

"Weirdo!" said Natsume.

"You're the weirdo! Kissing the first person he sees when he gets to drink even the slightest amount of alcohol!" Mikan accidentally blustered what she was thinking

AWKWARD.

"What!" Natsume said

"Uhhhhhh..."

"I heard that when you get to drink, stuff happens. Like magic!" said Mikan

"Stupid! Magic? So I guess you also believe in unicorns and zombies?" said Natsume

"Of course! Except for the zombies." said Mikan

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't even drink. And that stuff doesn't happen to me either, Stupid!" said Natsume

"It doesn't?" asked Mikan, making sure that what she just heard was right.

"I'm kidding! It does happen to me! So you better be careful!" said Natsume, as he gave the princess a smirk

* * *

"Young Master, I would like to remind you about the show later." said the driver, as the couple went out of the car.

* * *

"There will be a bidding later. So you better come with me." Natsume smiled

"Oh right, I almost forgot." said Mikan

* * *

As the couple arrived, reporters ran up to them. Trying to get an interview from the royal couple.

"You guys sure are mainstream." a guy said

"Tsubasa!" Mikan shouted, as she greeted the friend with a hug.

"What is this guy doing here?" Natsume thought. JEALOUSY.

The event started, and the modern day princess was getting bored... too bored.

Mikan decided to go to the rooftop, since she felt curious how the pool looks like.

* * *

"Waa! It's so windy up here!" Mikan excitedly said.

She noticed that she wasn't alone. A guy reading a manga was lying down on the bench.

"Natsume?" Mikan thought, as she tried to see who the boy was.

Standing near the pool, she then looked at the starry night sky. Unfortunately, the wind became too strong.

Mikan was blown by the strong wind and accidentally fell in the pool.

Natsume immediately dived into the pool and held Mikan around her waist to save her.

He laid Mikan on the pool bench.

"Polka wake up! Wake up!" said Natsume

"Sh*t! Why won't this baka wake up?" Natsume thought, starting to get worried about the situation.

Natsume actually thought of a way how he could save Mikan. But he was kind of hesitant whether he would actually do it.

"Do it! Do it, Natsume!" he told himself

After having a man versus himself battle, Natsume decided to do it.

"CPR." he thought

* * *

And before he could do it, Mikan woke up.

"Oy! What are you doing!" shouted Mikan

The prince, for the first time, didn't know what in the world should he do.

"Are you trying to... kiss... me?" Mikan asked

"Oy! Of course not! You stupidly fell in the pool." he explained

"Oh." said Mikan, realizing that she was slowly becoming a burden to the prince.

"Be careful next time, Baka." Natsume smiled, as he placed his coat on Mikan's shoulders.

"Thank you, and sorry for being such a burden to you." the princess apologized

"Hnn." said Natsume

* * *

The event ended, and the princess was feeling sleepy.

"Polka, you better get a hold of yourself. We can't leave yet." said Natsume, as he sipped his drink.

Mikan noticed that the drink was alcoholic. It was alcoholic, but our prince didn't realize it.

"Oh no." Mikan thought. What Tsubasa said earlier was running inside her head.

Reporters were already encircling them, asking the couple for an affectionate pose.

Mikan was being unconscious of what is actually happening. Then "KISS!"

The princess was puzzled. Camera flashes, fireworks, and butterflies in the stomach. These were the things that the princess could see, feel, and imagine at that very moment.

* * *

When they were in the car, Mikan was still surprised to what Natsume did.

She was touching her cheek, where Natsume's lips landed awhile ago.

"Can't get over?" Natsume smirked

"You surprised me, stupid prince!" Mikan said

Avoiding making eye contact with the "stupid prince."

Few minutes later, Mikan fell asleep. Unconsciously leaning her head on Natsume's shoulders.

"Let's drop by the Howalon shop." Natsume said to the driver.

* * *

When they arrived home, Natsume was carrying Mikan like a bride.

"She sure is light for a girl who eats a lot." Natsume thought.

He laid her on the bed.

"Can't believe you actually listened to what Tsubasa said, Polka." he said

He kissed Mikan's forehead

"And I never felt that you were being a burden." he added

He calmly left Mikan's bedroom, unaware that the princess was actually awake.

* * *

There you go guys! Chapter 8 :)

Hope you would all leave a review.

weareforeveryoung


End file.
